persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Akemi Saito
Akemi Saito is the fifth singer of Star☆Girls, and the second party member to Join The Wonderlands. Profile Akemi is an idol in a visual Kei metal group known as Star☆Girls similar to Eichiro Okamoto. at a young age she was obese throughout elementary school to Junior high and didn’t do anything about it since she hit 14 when she started to develop Anorexia and trying desperately to loose extra weight. a year later an agency signed her up to be one of their group, she accepted and signed the agency contract she agreed to do, but didn’t understand how they would abuse her later on. When she continued to stay in that group they forced her to portray an innocently for them to fit her persona, like getting more plastic surgery, loosing even more weight and even having a change of personality. Ultimately being viewed this way in Commercials, Posters, Interviews and even dance moves. The reality is she was illuminated into their order to portray herself as innocent so more people would want to be like her Never knowing she became an MK-Ultra slave portrayed by the masses. Has caused her to have more fear in herself and what she has done to end up this way ultimately making her the first target for the Wonderlands and in the end she started to trust her self again. After the allegation, her former manager was arrested for doing similar actions with the other idols. Design Akemi is a young lady approxemently below average height with a skinny frame and light colored skin. Aiko has curly Chocolate brown hair, tied in two pigtails with a short fringe on the front and brown eyes. She wears the regular OSKPHS uniform with a black skirt and high-knee white stockings that reach to her thighs. She also wears bigger loafers than everyone else in the school. Personality Akemi as everyone calls her, as a Tsundere idol of the death metal. she can be seen rude to Reina, for her obvious disliked aditutte with her. Etymology Akemi, literally means Bright Beauty, and Saito means Purification Worship Different Languages Trivia *Akemi's band(Star Girls) is a refrence to Baby Metal https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Babymetal * Her persona, Toyatama Hime is the daughter of Eichiro Okamoto’s Persona Ryûjin ** She as well as Eichiro were born in Kyoto and did knew each other before joining the Wonderlands, it could also be that they are related due to having small similarities. * She and Yuki like Okonomiyaki *her voice actor is Marine~chan http://aminoapps.com/p/vmwxto * She is a big fan of Rise Kujikawa, shown later on as she was excited to be a sister-group of hers. * her zodiac sign is conflict to her persona, Toyatama is the goddess of the Sea and her Zodiac, Pisces has conflict with the Water element * her birthday is a year before Minato’s Death, on March 4, which was a year before his passing on 2010 * both Eichiro Okamoto And Akemi are both Visual Kei artists, Eichiro seems to just be a fan of the fashion while Akemi actually sings in her group * her appearance is supposed to be based off Yui Mizuno from Baby Metal, just like how Reina, and others appearances are supposed to be based on Japanese Celebrities. Gallery CE4B2F26-EDDF-4737-8A33-DB0FB06BD66D.jpeg|Akemi Fan art made by Mako File:Akemi_and_Murakami_art_by_peacock_.jpeg|Akemi and Murakami artwork by Peacock. File:Hisato_pfp.jpeg|Akemi’s Japanese profile File:Shadow_Akemi_and_Real_Akemi.jpeg|Shadow Akemi with the real Akemi laying on the ground, with Illuminati Symbols involved File:Akemi’s_Design_.jpeg|Akemi’s digital sketch design. File:Persona_6_cover_uodated.jpeg|Akemi on the left with Eichiro File:Eichiro_and_akemi.png|Eichiro holding Akemi in his arms File:Akemi old.png|Akemi’s Old Sprite File:Beach_p6.png|Summertime visual art for Episode 26 with Momoko Takanashi Fuyuki Ino Hisato Ogawa Audrey Murakami Reina Kojima File:Persona_6_Girls.png|Persona 6 Girls by Phoenix Manga File:Christmas_giftcard_2.png|Audrey with Akemi Saito as a Christmas gift card E67AE2AE-DA68-40A9-8507-6808E29E2B1C.png|Akemi Saito’s reflection File:Akemi_refrence.png|Akemi Sketch refrence File:Akemi_Sketch_2.png|Akemi Sketch Refrence 2, with her running with her hair flying around 50FDCF5D-6857-49A7-B9D1-3D596B974E7D.png|Akemi and Reina Kojima arguing A54E8456-F52F-4BA7-87CD-A5458D6BD7BB.png|Akemi’s Sketch Design Digitally Rendered 6A5F2C2B-9C48-43C1-AC0A-25CF2D5F6636.jpeg|Akemi‘s Gacha Form 5DB303F1-FF4E-4E74-A432-53B772E7AF43.gif|a GIF showing Akemi’s old prespective http://ja.persona6wikija.wikia.com/wiki/%E6%96%8E%E8%97%A4_%E6%98%8E%E7%BE%8E (JP website for Akemi Saito) Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Short Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:2009 Births Category:The Wonderlands